One Piece: Vive la Révolucion
by lumenaquas
Summary: Ohara is not the only scapegoat of World Government. Added reincarnation into the mix and so the world burned. (Semi-SI main OC and many side OCs; basically a completely OC's story). Warnings: Unreliable narratives; Depictions of cruelty; Mentions of rape & torture; World Government evilness.


Ohara is not the only scapegoat of World Government. Added reincarnation into the mix and so the world burned. (Semi-SI main OC + many side OCs).

 **Warnings: Unreliable story narrator; Depictions of cruelty; Mentions of rape & torture; World Government evilness.**

 **o(^▽^)oｖ（＾＿＾ｖ） o(^▽^)o**

 **A/N: I tried to follow the canon story as close as possible, as the manga haven't finish yet there will be many things that I don't want to mention too explicitly so I could say this story is canon compliance. Example: Dragon's power; his power is still unknown so I couldn't mention specifically what kind of devil fruit he has, so I only mention flashes of his power that is known in the manga right now.**

 **AND IN CASE ANYONE IS WONDERING!** **This story delved deep into the main character' thought process although most narration was made from a third party point of view and yes I made the third POV narration a bit questionable because I want to keep an air of mystery. The narrator doesn't know how the story goes, they learned about the story alongside readers, that's why I called it unreliable narratives. Treat the narrator as a person who observed every scene without prior notice, similar to a movie watcher, so some details may sound questionable but some are perceptively correct and some are dramatized.**

 **P.S: I am sorry if there's any mistake in spelling or grammar as English is not my first language and this haven't been beta'd yet. I will repost this chapter again when my editor beta'd it.**

 **P.S.S: YES I'M OBSESSED WITH GRECIAN CULTURE AND THE MOON SO SUE ME. I used it as the reference for my OC's island kingdom.**

 **o(^▽^)oｖ（＾＿＾ｖ） o(^▽^)o**

"I don't want to die!" - Normal talk

'I don't want him to die!' - An inner thought

* * *

 **PROLOGUE PT.1: THIS IS A CIVIL WAR BUT THERE'S NO CAPTAIN AMERICA TO SAVE THE DAY**

* * *

Abyss, that was the first thing that she remembered. Swirls and wisps of black black black in an endless darkness. She recalled a flashed of fire and explosion before this abyss came to her, or is it the other way around? Did she lived here? She didn't think so. She knows she had a life before. She was a product of love between two people, she grew and matured then the abyss came for her. Yes, she was certain of this.

Long after she lived as one with the darkness (minutes, hours, days, years, centuries, millenniums?) she then was released from it. Brightness, palette of colors, and sound (so much sounds) became part of her now. She sensed life (again) for the first time.

Warm (hands? Or is it the light?) always touched her everyday, accompanied with melodious voices, intakes of breath and something in the air (something else, her old memories provided, something that's not there in life before). She understand that this is her new family, father, mother and other people. She could not distinguish them all, but she knew intimately the ones she was in contact with every single day.

A father, a mother and four older siblings.

Her small, undeveloped mind couldn't take everything in but at least she understand that much. She smiled contentedly.

Shiruba vin Ananthi, the youngest child and the only daughter of King Shiruba vin Argenti was born in the North Blue most isolated island, 3 years after Gol D. Roger was executed.

She's an anomaly (she herself knew that) but the wheel of fate is still continuing the story on it's straight path.

* * *

This is a world full of wonder, freedom and big open seas; a world where piracy run amok.

People lived in many different islands with different cultures, different believes, different races, but one thing for sure, people always flocked together for survival, to live happily without fearing for their lives as humans in this world are not at the top of the chains. Many other creatures much bigger and stronger lives in the open seas.

Such thing was what drives humans to created kingdoms, cities, villages, law organizations and at last it all turned to piracy. It's a bygone conclusion when you have to survive in a world where most of the globe is covered by water instead of lands.

For millenniums many Kingdoms were raised and many also fell. The world history itself could be trace back as far as 4000 years ago.

Although a mystery remained, the history that was speculated was so bleak that the World Government banned any mention of it.

The Void Century.

A great civilization dominates the planet from one corner to the next, and great weapons of mass destruction were built.

In the same century, this so called Great Kingdom also disappear under mysterious circumstances. The only traces left behind of their civilization are the Poneglyphs that was said told the true history of what happened at that century.

800 years ago, at the end of the Void Century, the World Government was born and took political control of the entire world, uniting most if not all countries and forming the Council of Kings.

At first, 20 kingdoms came together to defeat the Great Kingdom and after that they founded what is now known as the World Government.

The founding members pledged the equality between their kingdoms in front of the Empty Throne, resides on a location that now called Mariejois, with each kingdom leaving a weapon of their own next to the throne in order to symbolize its protection.

In the aftermath, the research of the Poneglyphs was outlawed, hundreds of scholars across the world were killed.

Since then and until now, a very strict ban on any research at all related to the Void Century has been put in place. Because, for the World Government, the events of the Void Century were better left under the dirt as information linked to it is considered far too dangerous.

Although, how and why they specifically covered up the 100 years gap remains unknown.

In the first place, why did they decided to attack the Great Kingdom? Nobody knows.

After the Ohara incident, there's only one sole person in the whole world who could read those Poneglyphs, Nico Robin.

No one else care enough, no one was aware enough about the purposes of many of those stone steles sans a few powerful people in the world.

No one expect a newborn child (an anomaly) that was born in a far away Kingdom who never be a part of the World Government, far from any source information about the Void Century, will have knowledge about it (from her first life) ever since she drew her first breath.

* * *

Princess Shiruba vin Ananthi was always a precocious child.

Since birth she seemed to be aware about her surroundings. She rarely cries except when she needs milk or diaper changes. Even her mental and physical progress as a baby developed faster than the typical children.

She talked at age 10 months, walked not long after that and could read at age 3.

Generally, Ana (short for Ananthi—a nickname that always reminds her of flashes of smile and warm hug, far far far before now) first few years in this new world was kind of boring.

Most of the time she was being pampered by her parents and maids. She almost died of boredom at the first 9 months of her life doing nothing but cry, sleep, cry, eat, cry, poop, then rinse and repeat. That's why she was so driven to do something, because she was so bored.

For the people who watched her, the youngest Shiruba has this motivation to be better, to learn faster, to be moving every second. No one can stop her, not even restriction on some part of the palace library hinder her drive to study anything she could put her hands on.

A clever child, some whispered.

A gift from our ancestors, some others said.

An old soul in a young body.

She will be a great princess in the future, everyone hoped.

The people rejoiced on the streets for her birth, the nobles were eager to send marriage proposals, and the people working in the palace itself adored her.

But most of all, her royal family loved her.

Her father spoiled her rotten since day one, her mother always singing for her at her naptime and her older brothers visited her room to play everyday when they could.

Ana was thankful that she needs nothing more for happiness to stay in this life everyday.

She never questioned this second chance at life. She felt she had lived her first life to the fullest, she had no regrets whatsoever (a flash of a group of faceless people standing around her on a bed, crying but smiling sadly, whispering goodbyes), so she took this second walk on earth as a new start.

Sure, this new live is a complete twisted of mind what with different culture, technology, and geography (she was sure this is a completely new world, yes, she had heard about parallel universe theory from before).

Although what really made her mind blown away was in this life she was a princess. A royal, with titles and all its responsibilities.

Hah! Imagine her shocked expression when she realized all those nicknames (little princess, my lady, moon princess….really she needs to be more aware to take an obvious hint) were her real, official status.

At first she thought that she was reborn in the age of Grecian Empire (sue her but it's the most obvious answer). There's not much talk about the world outside of her Kingdom island. As an isolated Kingdom of course there's little gossip about it and so the little princess remain oblivious until she started to read in the library.

It started on a typical day in the royal garden, when Ana almost hit third year of age.

It's her first time going outside the inner palace. Her mother brought her out to see the beautiful blooming flowers before Autumn comes and take it all away.

She watched one of her brother holding an iron staf (practicing for his martial arts test). He was scrunching his nose in concentration for awhile now without moving much to her confusion, then suddenly the staf distorted and took a new shape into a weird metallic spear, much different than the previous bo staf her brother hold.

Ana gaped and after that loudly proclaimed to her brother to tell her everything about his weird power.

That's when she learned about her brother devil fruit.

Yep, a devil fruit user right in front of her eyes. Her big brother. Oh gods above and beyond. She was reincarnated into an anime world?! In One Piece no less!

Since then Ana spent her younger years speedily studying. First she quickly mastered her reading skill so she could raid the library to learn anything about this new world. Also she became more talkative, asking everyone about everything, from the history of this island to the story of Gol D. Roger (because come on, if you know One Piece, the easiest thing to help you confirm where you are in the timeline is to ask when is the execution of the Pirates King happened.).

She was so so glad that she was born in an isolated Kingdom that even the World Government never touch, because knowing that you are in the worst generation timeline is part exciting but part scary (Many changes, war in the horizon and plus she didn't really like to experiencing a world with Akainu as the supreme ruler of Marines in the near future).

Well it's not like she will be involved in all that excitement.

She's a princess with obligations to her Kingdom first and foremost. She will not step out from her island ever.

Although an isolated one, but her island is the richest among the North Blue islands sans the Germa Kingdom. Silver Kingdom is the main producer of Adam woods after all. Their ships are the best made because of that (sans the ones made by Galley-La Company of course). Most merchants in this part of the Blue are under contract of the Shiruba family.

In addition she didn't want to change anything from the canon story. As far as she remembered, Monkey D. Luffy and crew will do just fine to shook the whole world.

She will have a blast following their adventure from the newspaper.

For now, she got a Kingdom to save.

After affirming that, Ana choose not to concern herself about the future of the One Piece world anymore.

She became busy studying to help develop her country. She was excited because with knowledges about advance technologies from her previous life, she could make many things that will make people lives easier here. After all there's an ongoing civil war between her Kingdom, the Minks tribe and the Fishmen that also lived on this island.

Ana was confused at first about the existence of Minks and Fishmen in her Kingdom.

The Silver Kingdom was a prosperous little country in the middle of Seolfor island. Surrounded by Adam wood forest from all sides. It's a strategic place to hide the city.

Why hiding?

Well, even though the World Government couldn't touch the Kingdom, it doesn't mean they didn't try.

Especially the World Nobles a.k.a Tenryuubitou. They really want to put their grubby hands on some of the Silver people.

Why?

It's because of exoticism.

All the humans who resided in Silver Kingdom had silver hairs and silver eyes. No one really know how this genetic phenomenon happened but some legends said that the people of silver came from one and the same ancestor a millenia ago.

The ancestor had a genetic mutation that was bestowed as a symbol that he/she was blessed by the gods. Although no one knows what this mutation affect except for the color of their hairs and eyes.

Silver people were considered a sub-human species because of that. And because they never step outside the island except for trading business, they were considered an exotic and mysterious clan.

The Tenryuubitou were salivating, wanting to get some of the Silver people into their collection of slaves.

Moreover, the Silver people were protecting and living in the Adam woods forest since the very first time the island was discovered. They survived by selling blocks of woods from Adam trees that already died or old. They preserved the forest but still found a way to gained a steady income. Of course the World Government wants to have a monopoly over this production.

Then there were other points leading the Seolfor island becoming the most isolated yet still a rich and prosperous island.

Long after the Void Century, a faction of minks tribe migrated to the island as they were exiled because of some conflicts by the other minks in Zou. They came and pleaded to make a treaty with the Silver people.

They promised to protect the Adam woods forest, in exchange they ask permission to live inside the southern forest. The King agreed and the Seolfor Minks Tribe were born.

After that, the island became more known to the world and many other races tried to go and conquer the island. Even though the island was the most isolated because of how far away it was from other islands, people doesn't easily gives up.

Fearing for the future of the island, the Silver King of that time made a new treaty with the strongest Kingdom in North Blue, Germa Empire.

In exchange for Germa Empire leaving Seolfor out of their direct conquest, the Silver King acquisitioned that his only heiress will marry one of the Germa prince, making the prince the next in line to rule the Silver Kingdom and also making Germa still indirectly have a semblance of control over the isolated Kingdom.

Since then, the royal family of Shiruba was bestowed a middle name of 'vin' as a token that they have blood ties with the Vinsmoke.

Two more centuries after that, the next King of Silver has became more sympathetic towards different races since he was raised to live mutually with the minks.

He contacted the fishmen and invited many of them who abhorred to lived so deep underwater to migrate to Seolfor.

The king provided part of his beach on the west side filled with many corrals as the new village for the fishmen.

For centuries the three races lived in harmony. They of course stayed in different parts of the island so direct contact was rare.

That's why it's a shock to many when one decade ago suddenly a sentry group was discovered dead near the forest. Suspicion rises after a couple more times dead bodies were recovered from the forest.

Peace conferences and negotiations always ended with one side never come or intercepted by mysterious attacks on the way.

In Ana's mind it's inevitable.

Not long before she was born, right after the Ohara incident, the civil war in Seolfor started.

* * *

 ** _-Western Adam Wood Forest, War Zone.-_**

"READY THE AMMO...FIRE!"

A middle aged man in black army coat and commander issued hat shouted a command. He was standing behind deep trenches dug years ago by the Silver Kingdom National Army. Hundreds of ballista lined up with thousands of black uniformed men manning them. All the men can't be differentiate because the has the same hair and eyes color, silver.

"UWOOOOOOO" *BOOM BOOM*

The ballista were fired, destroying hundreds feet of earth and woods. Screams were heard from the shadow of the smoke made by the explosions.

"ARRRGGHHHH, My hand….. My hand!"

"HELP ME HELP MEEEEE"

"It hurts…..it…..so….much…..hurrrt…."

"Damn human…*panting*"

A battalion of minks team was hit by the explosion of sharp metal shrapnels coming from the ballistas. Screams, shouts of help and alarms were heard for miles away. Even the human soldiers are shivering, hearing and seeing so many painful deaths.

"Do not give up, the ones still alive keep attacking! The humans are nothing without their long range weapons." Shouted a bear mink.

"UWWOOOOOO"

The rest of the minks screamed out and ran in full speed towards the human army. Crackles of lightning was dancing around their bodies and then the humans started to die too. The commander who was at the back knows his men couldn't run away, at a close range the minks were physically far superior than humans.

"MEN! Tighten your line, do not let the minks break our formation!"

'Dear God, when will this hell end.' The commander prayed, eyes never leaving the view of his men being slaughtered in front of him.

"Commander Rugard, there's a report of surprise attack from the rear! The General ordered a tactical retreat to help the rear line defense." Said one of the intelligence staff from the command tent.

"What about our trenches and ballista army then?" The named Commander Rugard asked.

"Uhhmm… the General said to leave them manning the remaining ballista. They would not need a high ranked commander for that."

Rugard was instantly furious hearing the order, he stalked to the tent and grabbed the staff' collar uniform, "WHAT! So you said I should abandoned my post, my duty and my soldiers to dead?!"

"Co-Commander Rugard sir! I—I'm sorry but that was what the transmitter said sir! I did not try to imply anything. This was the General' order sir!" The intelligence staff was scared shitless trying to placate the disgruntled Commander of the 1st battalion.

Rugard sighed but he at last released his hold off of the staff. He gritted his teeth, "So, what are the details of the attack?"

The scared staff was relieved he escaped the commander's wrath and saluted while continuing his report, "At 14 clicks, more than 2 battalions of fishmen were coming by the beach. They made a surprise attack by hiding behind boulders and attacking the rear army men one by one. Only after more than 10 patrol men were realized missing that the rear command registered something was not right. Approximately at 16 clicks they raised the alarms but the fishmen battalions were already surrounded the army. At 17 clicks we started to missed continual report by the rear post and so the General ordered the remaining front army under the leadership of 1st Battalion Commander Rugard to immediately retreat and help the rear."

"I understand, I will order a retreat promptly." Rugard scowled and stalked away.

The intelligence staffs sighed simultaneously, "Man, Rugard is still as scary as ever~" commented one of the men.

"Well he is the most senior commander here, and he already stayed on the front line for almost a decade. I will be grumpy too if I was him." A woman staff answered back.

"Ugghh, even I, who only stayed for 4 months in here, am already fed up with this war. I really see no point continuing this long range attacks anyway, it never works what's with the other races physical prowess."

The woman fired back while scowling, "And so our King too said, but those minks and fishmen seem reluctant to stop. So, this is the only way to minimize unnecessary deaths and keeping the other races at bay."

"Still for years this war continues and we brought home no victory, only bags of dead bodies."

"I really hope this war will end soon." another staff sighed.

"Me too bud, me too."

The tent fell into a somber silence while the staffs continued their works. For them this war doesn't mean anything but survival of the fittest.

* * *

Ana didn't recalled much from her previous life. She only knew flashes of faces, pieces of knowledge mostly about the world and the science.

Ana thinks that she was (probably) a college student before. She remembered her love to learn many things, mostly cultures from different countries. She can recalls many nations like Japan, Egypt, Italy and many more.

She remembered the technology advances that happened in the 21st century. Also the history of the world, science, human's rights and even the common sense of society. She remember it all.

That's how she knows about manga and anime.

That's how she knows One Piece.

But for the life of her, Ana doesn't remember any personal memories about herself. No parents, family members or best friends to recall. She even didn't know where were she born and lived in that world. She only knows how to speak English too, so it doesn't really help to identify her home country.

After the first year of her second life was spent agonizing about her previous identity, Ana was really thankful there's something that could distract her from her pit of despair. She found out that she was reborn into a world that she knows about.

After confirming that she really was reborn in One Piece universe, the first thing Ana did was experimenting with many different theories and knowledges from her first world.

She remembers from her previous knowledge about the manga, that even though most common technologies in this world didn't surpass the middle age but with Dr. Vegapunk the science in weaponry and sea transportation has started to move centuries forward than any other knowledge.

Unfortunately those inventions were monopolized by the World Government. In the end, so many countries are still stuck with middle age era technologies so to speak.

Silver Kingdom was one of them.

Although their innovation and development of ships industry never lose against the Marines because of the use of unlimited Adam Woods supplies, but other industries were severely lacking in the city.

Ana went to experiment about making industrialized machines that can help building the city quicker like industrial furnace and burner to help manufacture lifting and transport equipments.

She has successfully created a simple machinery that works as lever and lewis to help some butlers in the palace to lift heavy load of crates.

The princess turned to be the leading engineer and expert at building Silver Kingdom infrastructures. Despite her young age her father and older siblings trusted her to maintain the city while they were busy going into war.

Even the most advanced weaponries that was used by the army were created from her blueprint such as the long 10 feet ballista that upon impact could unleash hundreds of shrapnel's from a hidden mechanism.

For almost 2 years since the first advance weaponry was made, the war has remained in a deadlock. But because of that it also stopped many unnecessary deaths from all sides as the war turned into strategy battles and tactical moves instead of the commander throwing soldiers into the field recklessly.

And so, Shiruba vin Ananthi was nearing her ninth years of age in this world now.

For 9 years she enjoyed her life in the isolated Silver Kingdom on Seolfor Island, helping her people with her inventions and learning everything she could find in the library.

Right now Ana was planning to build a more deadly device that will really checkmate the minks and fishmen so that her father can force them into a parlay.

She's getting fed up with the rulers of those races. Stubborn old fools didn't want to negotiate even though King Argenti had tried so many times now.

The Silver Kingdom have no interest to conquer the others territories. Her family only want peace to return to this island. And Ana intended to help however she can.

* * *

 ** _-Eastern Adam Forest, Lake of Serenity. 5 days after the rear attack. Year 12 after Gol D. Roger' execution-_**

"Hmm~ hm, hm~"

A young silver haired girl was seen skipping along lines of Adam trees deep inside one of the only remaining Adam woods forest. She was wearing a beautiful golden empire waist dress made from silk and a wide brown brimmed hat. She's humming a nonsense song while swinging in her hand is a wicker basket.

After a couple of minutes, she arrived at an open field with a beautiful blue lake in the middle. The fae like girl walked near the lake, where an apple tree stood. She sat at the tree' base and put her basket down. She then started to pull out many containers filled with somethings that smell good.

"Come out~ Come out, wherever you are~" The girl called out to the trees. She giggled cutely when she heard nothing but the rustle of the trees.

"I know you are there~ Soll~" The girl sing-songed. Silver eyes gleamed mischievously. "Or~~ You will not get any food from me. Pity, my caretaker made a bird's pie~"

The trees rustled more and suddenly a brown blur was rushing out from the shadows of the forest. A golden brown wings erupted out from the beings back and it glide around the lake before landing with a thud in front of the girl.

"Ana! I'm not a cannibal you know, why would you bring such thing." The winged being exasperatedly said.

It was a young bird mink, with aviary head and wings sprouted from his back but he has a body of a young human boy. He was a mink, a beastmen race that has half human-half animal appearance. Specifically this boy was one of the rare minks, an eagle-owl mink with the ability to fly.

The young mink has a simple sleeveless shirt and pants combo with open toed sandals. Scattered on his skin were feathers with beautiful shades of brown and gold. A dark brown eyes glared out under the aviary eyelids.

The young human girl called Ana giggled once again, "Tehe~ I know~ I was just kidding, it's a berry jam pie fufufu."

The mink boy huffed, "It's not funny." He said, walking closer to the picnic spreads, he then sat next to Ana.

"Hehe it's funny for me though~ you're always fell to my teasing fufu. The cool onii-san Soll becomes a tsun tsun for me~"

Soll sweat dropped, "Where did you learned all those words seriously? Are you really a princess?"

"It-is-a-se-cret~" Ana said teasingly, ignoring his second question. "Anyway let's eat~ I helped Suzanne in making this pie you know~" she boasted while shoving a plate full of wild berries pie to the young mink.

Both of the kids fell into silence while eating, the surrounding trees and lake made a beautiful backdrop to reflect their friendship. A secret friendship that will never get out in the open, because minks and human are at war right now.

Ana understood her situation and Soll's circumstance. Their people are at war against each other and so they could only met in the forest far from prying eyes.

Funny thing is, their friendship was supported by her royal parents and his mink parents. Still, they were warned to never talk openly about their meetings outside of this lake. Adding to that, they actually knew a couple of fishmen children too, but it was harder to meet up with them as they lived deep in the ocean. So, usually it was only the two of them playing by the lakeside.

Many young curious fishmen and minks like to snoop around the human's forest area. Ana sometimes saw glimpses of them peeking at her when she walked into the forest alone.

Of course they were warned to not talk to humans but Ana only needed one chance to catch them off guard to make one of them approach her.

That opportunity came when she was 5 year old.

Ana loves to meander around the East Forest called Serenity Lakeside. It was a beautiful and peaceful area as most of the war happened on the West of the island.

She found little Soll who hurt his wings trying to fly from a tree before his wings were ready. He broke his left wing and fell to the lake.

Thank gods Ana still remember how to swim from her first life. She jumped in to save him and they became best friend ever since.

"Ne~ Soll?"

"Hmm?" Soll hummed, occupied with eating the delicious pies.

"How's your village' situation?" Ana meekly asked.

Soll quietly contemplated her question before he answered while looking away to the lake. He didn't want to see Ana's face when he delivered the news.

"I think it's getting worse. Dad didn't want to talk about the war when I was in the room but sometimes... I heard things from people in the streets…" after a hefted sigh, the eagle-owl mink boy continued, "Many adults were drafted to go to war, the village now are only full of children, teens and elders."

The mink's eyes narrowed, "But….yesterday evening I saw some minks were coming back to the village….though it's weird because they did it discreetly but I think it's only to restock their war supplies. The war is still going strong after all." Soll dismisses his suspicion and shrugged.

Ana doesn't respond immediately to what Soll told her. She continues to ate her share of the pies. Next, after she determined that Soll had finished eating too, she pour two cups of hot tea from a thermos for both of them.

Sipping the tea, Ana bumped her left shoulder with Soll's. "I haven't seen any of my brothers for months now. Sometimes it feels like I'm an only child you know. Father is still living in the palace but I only saw him in passing once every few days." The silver haired princess admitted.

"The maids are whispering about the war, that many males were gone from the city. There's no males left except for the children and elders except the palace' guards of course, or so the maids said. Even able bodied women were starting to be sent out too." Ana said.

After they gave each other the news about their home, Ana and Soll continued sipping their teas quietly. The princess started to makes flower crown while her upper body leaned more heavily to Soll's sides.

"I really hope the war will end soon." She suddenly commented.

Soll closed his eyes, 'When children understand the devastation of war without seeing it directly, then this is not a war anymore, it's a slaughter of society. Destroying what should be a harmony. Beware of the future.' He remembered one of the mink elders said that at the last war meeting he eavesdropped in the village.

"Whatever happened Ana, I will always be with you. I will protect you." Soll vowed, grasping the younger child's hand.

'Because out of all the humans, she's the most important to me, maybe even more than my own family. I will protect her until my last breath, this I swear in the name of my ancestors.'

"You promised Soll?"

"I promise, cross my heart."

The silence after that was deafening but the children were still taking comfort from each other's presence.

Ana could feel it in her bones.

The conclusion will come, soon.

* * *

 **Owari**


End file.
